The present invention relates to a writing instrument, and more particularly, to a writing instrument of the type composed of two component writing instruments of the same configuration which can be connected with each other.
A connectable writing instrument is known in the art and is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (Unexamined)No. 59-184687, published Dec. 8, 1984. It is composed of two component writing instruments optionally selected from among various writing instruments each of which is provided at the tip of its cap and its tail with both engagement projections and engagement holes. The two instruments selected are detachably connected with each other by fitting the engagement projections of one instrument into the engagement holes of the other.
The above prior art connectable writing instrument enables different types of pen components using inks of different colors to be put into combined use since it is of a construction in which the tips, the tails, or the tip and the tail of two different writing instruments are connected together. On the other hand, engagement projections and engagement holes are formed at the tips of the instrument caps, so that, for example, in the case of a connectable writing instrument in which the tips are connected with each other, one must not only release the connection but must remove the cap before one can use the instrument. One experiences similar bother when using the rear instrument of the type connecting the tail and tip of two instruments.